Sunflowers and Friends
by pureotaku434
Summary: Russia attempts to preform friendship among the nations...though not everything has a happy ending. (Hopefully, the story is better than the summary. I'm terrible at summaries.)


_**Disclaimer: I'm just starting to get over my museless streak. This isn't going to be the best fanfiction, but let's get to the disclaimers, shall we?**_

_**I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the characters or sunflowers. Thank you for reading. :3**_

* * *

Russia, a tall beige-haired man, walked down the hallways of the corridor. America had called together yet another pointless world confernce, and he had attended. After everyone had came to an agreement that this entire meeting was an idioitic idea, they had all split their ways. Russia, however, wasn't prepared to leave just yet. In his hands were a bundle of large yellow sunflowers, in which were picked by him. He had complained about not having many friends before, and he decided that being friendly was possibly the only reasonable way to gain any friendship.

* * *

Russia was determined of course, and had a happy smile on his child-like face. His grip tightened nervously aorund the stems of the flowers as he glanced around. It was until he had spotted a fimiliar face from afar that he stopped in his tracks. He quietly walked towards a short blonde man, who was unusally panicky. Russia, almost like a wordless shadow, had swept in beside the small figure and stared down at him with a somewhat creepy smile. "Latvia, would you like a sunflower?" His purple eyes gleamed mysteriously as he held out a sunflower.

The blonde man, Latvia, squeaked in surprise, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He shook his head slowly. "N-No thank you, R-Russia..." He stuttered, swallowing tensely.

Russia frowned and gave him a hard stare. "That's a shame." A invisible aura than circled aorund him.

Latvia squeaked louder, cowering, and racing down the hallway. "S-Sorry to disappoint, Russia! I have t-to go see what E-Estonia wants!" And in a few seconds, he had vanished.

Russia watched him in confusion, completely unaware of how intimidating he looked to others. "Latvia runs fast...he is small, feeble, and breakable. Perhaps that is the reason for his speed." He agreed with own thought, and he began to walk again.

* * *

Once again, Russia had stopped. He stared down the hallways towards a girlish figure. He put on his best smile, which unfortunately looked a bit scary, and walked down towards the person. He placed a hand on their shoulder, in which they had turned to face him, revealing themselves as China. Russia was taken aback, of course, but didn't show it. China truly_ did_ look like a girl, so no one would blame him for the mistake.

"What do you want?" China asked adruptly.

"Would you like a sunflower, da?" Russia asked, holding out a sunflower.

"No! You probably drench it in vodka to get me drunk!" China began to accuse, shaking his head violently.

"Oh? Then you become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia offered again, putting on his creepy smile.

"No!" China swatted him away, and raced away, right about when Russia's aura was beginning to form.

"No? That offends me." Russia turned away again to retry his hunt.

* * *

A brown-haired man, who looked very busy holding his own books and papers and what-not was Russia's next victim.

"Lithuania. Do you want a sunflower?" Russia asked, appearing behind the, all of a sudden, nervous man.

"R-Russia?" He stuttered slightly.

"You're my next victim." Russia exclaimed, smiling as he towered over Lithuania.

"I-I just remembered! Estonia needs me to do something!" He said and he quickly raced away.

"Hm? Isn't that what Latvia said?"

* * *

Russia had visited almost every nation he knew, besides the one he felt he had the unstable urge to tear about ruthlessly. He couldn't understand why nobody wanted his beautiful sunflowers. Sunflowers were an amazing plant that was beautiful. Belarus, his younger sister, understood this... but the last nation he wanted to give a sunflower was Belarus, due to her obsessive desire to marry him. He stared down at his decaying flowers and frowned.

"It's sad to have so many sunflowers," He dropped the flowers, "When you have no friends to share them with." And with that, he walked away, leaving the flowers discarded.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know I say this a lot. But I'm serious this time. This one is very short! I tried to keep Russia IC as much as possible, I feel like I failed though. I enjoyed writing Russia's character though, because I'm an absolute Russia fangirl. This is how I see Russia, and sometimes I just want to run up and give him a hug to make him feel better. But if you hadn't noticed, there's a wall blocking us from the anime world. We, sadly enough, live in reality, in which we can only pretend our favorite characters love us in fanfictions and what not. It doesn't work very often, at least for me. That's why I go to cons to experience the love from my favorite characters... or at least people who look like them, close enough! I remember I got a picture with Italy at Zenkaikon ./. Anyway, this was inspired by a picture, or comic, I saw on Dart. Here it is, I can't take any credit for this picture. Also, this story was inspired by the photo, so good job for the artist! I'm sorry if I screwed up his/her artwork with his crappy story. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review. I would like to hear your opnion on this, because I might make a upcoming fanfiction that actually has chapters, but they're short chapters... possibly. .3.**_

?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=sad+hetalia#/art/Sad-Flowers-393598105?_sid=16d75bc5


End file.
